Clever Love
by asthenia.oet
Summary: "Como já deve ter conhecimento, minha querida, esta noite estaremos sem lenha para nos aquecer." - OneShot Darcy & Elizabeth -


Olá pessoas! Como estão? Sim, eu sei que estou sumida, mas saibam que eu entro com frequência aqui. Quero postar o quanto antes o próximo capítulo de _Back To Start_ (tá quase pronto), mas, como sempre, virei gente grande e ando sem tempo, PARA NADA! Hoje tava com uma folguinha, e resolvi escrever essa One Shot. Sinceramente, não tinha ideia de que as pessoas iriam gostar de _Lovely Combination _e hoje eu vi o tanto de reviews pra ela. Isso me deixou IMENSAMENTE FELIZ! E por isso me senti inspirada para escrever mais uma One Shot de Orgulho e Preconceito. Bom, já li quase todos os livros da Jane Austen, e digo: ela virou minha autora predileta. Pra quem já leu algum livro dela, sabe como é difícil seguir aquele tipo de linguagem que ela usa, mas tentei usar tudo o que eu aprendi lendo os livros dela. Por isso, aqui está mais uma one shot de P&P! Espero que eu tenha tão bom retorno quanto a outra. ;D

* * *

**"T**hrough every year of every kind

_"Através de todos os anos de todos os tipos_

I'd wait like snow, on the eve of spring."

_Esperaria-te como a neve na véspera da primavera."_

_**(**_ Clever Love - Angels & Airwaves_** )**_

**C**omo é de costume, nos outonos frios da Inglaterra, as árvores secas eram usadas como lenha. Os lavradores, homens de posse rude, trabalhavam até horas que deveriam estar sendo usadas ao descanso do mesmo. O vento carregava uma forte chance de resfriado – ao anoitecer as nuvens cobriam o céu – e, sem qualquer estrela ou luar, dificultava-se a vista desses homens, simples trabalhadores.

Fitzwilliam Darcy comoveu-se quando o filho de um de seus empregados contou-lhe que o pai encontrava-se de leito, com uma fervorosa febre, os olhos carregados de uma vermelhidão facilmente perceptível, e espirros que se acordava toda a casa, desde sua amada mulher, uma empregada simples, até as galinhas que lá fora dormiam.

Darcy o olhou, com a sua feição extremamente séria, ouvindo claramente o que o jovem rapaz lhe explicava.

- É de extrema timidez que venho até você, senhor Darcy... Sinto-me-

- Não há de se sentir nada. Veio até mim explicar a situação de seu pai, eu aprecio.

- Ao fim da tarde estarei à procura de lenha para o anoitecer.

Darcy levantou-se, olhou para o rapaz que mantinha o simples chapéu próximo ao corpo, olhando timidamente ao senhor Darcy.

- É necessário que, assim como seu pai, você precise descansar o seu corpo. Repetir-lhe-ei, não se preocupe. Quanto a mim e a senhora Darcy, estaremos preparados para o frio que o anoitecer trouxer. Vá, e cuide do seu pai. Diga-lhe que me mando melhoras.

Logo a isso, o rapaz de maneiras discretas saiu pela porta que levava ao jardim que se localizava atrás da mansão de Pemberley, logo após um breve sorriso e uma reverência. Elizabeth Darcy ouvia a conversa do cômodo posterior que levava a cozinha, onde seu marido conversava com o empregado. Ao ver que a sua amada entrava no local, logo se tratou de adiantar o assunto.

- Como já deve ter conhecimento, minha querida, esta noite estaremos sem lenha para nos aquecer.

Elizabeth sorriu e aproximou-se de seu marido, tocando-lhe os ombros por trás. Darcy continuou de costas para a moça, enquanto colocava a pena de volta ao tinteiro, pois o mesmo estava a escrever uma carta de negócios anteriormente, antes que o filho de seu empregado entrasse no local para a conversa.

- Não há com que se preocupar. Existe algo que me aquece mais do que qualquer fenômeno externo. Você, querido, aquece a minha alma por sua bondade. Pela autencidade, e a forma a tratar seus semelhantes. Não há orgulho maior para mim, do que te amar cada vez mais, todos os dias.

- Devo a você tanto calor aos meus dias – respondeu Darcy – e ao amor por você que alimento, sem medo.

Lizzy sorriu enquanto se sentia felizarda ao que Darcy dizia, e com esse sorriso seus olhos pareciam ainda mais radiantes. Quando situações assim ocorriam, o que não era difícil, Darcy e Elizabeth sentiam-se felizes pela companhia um do outro, cumplicidade e bondade de cada um. Não era a toa que, seus lacaios e criadas apreciassem tanto aqueles a quem serviam.

* * *

Ai, ai Darcy, você é um sonho! haha.

Espero que tenham gostado! Review? ;)


End file.
